Second Aftershock
by Jovan2013
Summary: Things don't go too well with one of the mentors during the audition of The New Teen Titans initiative. Quakes beginning to vibrates after Beast Boy (Now Changelling) saw the auditonee's metahuman ability.


Prelude

It's been six years, that the fab five they last seen each other. They are now already grown up and were doing their own adventures as heroes, Dick Grayson also known as Nighting and formerly known as Robin, was the first to leave after he heard the suppose death of Batman. Nightwing left the team and became the new Batman, protecting Gotham City from the likes of The Joker, The Riddler, Killer Croc and many villains of the criminal underbelly. Starfire was upset that her fiancee left the team but she knows that Gotham needs a Batman so she let him fly away like a little bird.

Starfire was the second to leave, three months after Nightwing left as she can't bear to be without her love Nightwing. Before she left Earth, she took a quick visit to Gotham so she could say a final goodbye to the man she loves but she saw Dick Grayson having intercouse with another woman, she spotted them while she was flying outside from their window and the naked red-haired woman spotted the alien and Dick saw her, he was shocked and dumbfounded he quickly put his pants on to chase Starfire but she already left with tears in her eyes. Dick Grayson caught something after the alien left, her engagement ring.

It was only Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven left out of the original five titans, they bring in three more titans to their team to fill the void of their team, Donna of Troy aka Wonder Girl, Roy Harper aka the former Speedy who now goes by the name Arsenal and one of Cyborg's best friends, Karen Beecher aka Bumblebee. They lasted as a team for a good year until Arsenal returned to his drug problems when he encounters the charismatic anti-villain, Snowflame. The Titans had no choice but to send Arsenal yet again to rehab, Donna was the second to leave not just because of Roy but she was delivered a message by the Fates that she needs to come back to Themyscira immediately because there was a civil war going on. The Titans did decently as a group of four for a couple of months until Karen show up with tears in her eyes with her fiancée/future husband Mal Duncan discovering that their pregnant, having no choice Karen has to leave The Titans and Cyborg as one of her best friends ask her to focus on family rather than superherorics.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven are yet again the last three members of the Titans, there weren't any villains showing up like they usually do because some of them moved into different locations or other reasons such as Killer Moth who moved to Star City, Atlas want another challenger or challengers so he went to Maryland to fight the cybernetic team known as the Metal Men and Control Freak of all people said that they are now boring, irrelevant and outdated and sadly he was right the couch potato now has a new 'hobby', Young Justice. It was not going well with the three titans, after Cyborg helped the Justice League of getting rid of the new god, Darksied from their dimension thanks to his new upgrade by the alien supercomputer known as the mother box, the League offered him something which he can't refuse, a spot in the Justice League which he immediately said yes but it means that he won't see Beast Boy and Raven that much. Cyborg was not the only one who was given something bigger that they can't refuse, Raven, was offered a membership in Justice League Dark, a team specialised in the supernatural and the arcane, Beast Boy and Raven dated for five years and their relationship is slowly going down because Raven has been spending with the arcane team, thus not stabilising their relationship. Sooner or later, they broke up and went their separate ways. The Teen Titans has been finished.

* * *

The fab five reunited after six years but all five developed physically and mentally. The former Batman was now back to his previous persona, Nightwing. He got out from his customisable built motorcycle, his new costume shows a skinner design of his knighting emblem and a blue domino mask, it's like it was a rebirth for him.

"Hey, Everyone. It's been a long time we first me each other." said Nightwing.

"You said it, Dickie-bird." said Cyborg, Nightwing looks at him with a disapproving look.

"Just kidding." Cyborg smiled. The Justice Leaguer changes drastically, no longer a heavily armoured man he is now more slim and sleeker thanks to his upgrade by a Mother Box.

Standing next to Cyborg, was the dark mystic known as Raven. Her figure changed and now she gains a voluptuous size and her attire looks different she now has armoured raven claws for gloves, feather-shaped hip armour from both sides, a dark blue sleeveless leotard and armoured thigh high boots and her broach is now orange with a demonic eye that looks similar to the eye of sauron.

"...So what you guys been up to lately." said Changeling. He stops going by the name Beast Boy couple of months ago after he realize that he couldn't call himself 'Beast Boy' when he is an adult he thought 'Beast Man' as his new codename but he thinks it sound silly so what he did is that he log on to the internet and search for superhero name generator, and he founds the name he like 'Changelling'. Also, his costume is more different compare to his old black and purple costume, he was wearing a red, black and white costume made from Martian bio-materials, a gift from his 'sister' of Young Justice, Miss Martian.

"Nothing much, doing League business." said Cyborg with a smile. The Titans know about Cyborg's gloating but he's been waiting to join the premier superhero team, The Justice League.

"Ok. Vic, you earned it." said Changeling.

"Why thank you, little green boy." said Cyborg with another smile.

Nightwing turned his head to his former girlfriend, Starfire. She is now stood at six-foot four-inches compare to his 6 foot frame, even though she's taller than him she is still beautiful her body developed very nicely with nicely toned abs and assist which could put a model to shame. Her new attire is even better and sexier than her old one, the top is purple and grey with long-sleeves and four circular shapes where two are on her shoulders and the other two near on top of her breasts, and the bottom to him looks like underwear but is not because he could tell that it is covering her bosoms.

"Hey, Kori." said Nightwing.

"Hello,...Dick." said Starfire.

"..It's been awhile." said Nightwing.

"Yes, It has." Starfire replied.

It was awkward between the two former lovers, Starfire still remembers that he and Barbara were kissing when she saw them outside Barbara room, it took a toll on her so much that she left Earth to go back to Tamaran but she didn't stay there that long because she misses the blue planet, her friends and family on Earth. She went onboard with her spaceship but there was a malfunction after the Jordanians damaged her spaceship and crash-landed in St. Martinique and lost her memories then she saw Red Hood, a former Robin and Speedy who now goes by the name Arsenal, they formed a team together and their enemies call them, The Outlaws. She was with the two former sidekick for a few years until she remembers everything and the outlaws went their own ways although Red Hood and Arsenal became a mercenary duo while Starfire wants to find herself again but this time without anyone.

"Kori, I'm sorry-" Nightwing was interrupted by the Tamaranean.

"No, Dick. I know it was not your fault I came at the wrong place at the wrong time. I should've known that when you became Batman you no longer have any relationships and it is my fault for not realising this." said Starfire.

"No, Kori. It's not me being Batman, it was me being stupid. Kori, I loved you I made a huge mistake." said Nightwing.

"I forgive you, Richard." said Kori, Nightwing smiled after hearing that she accepted his apology.

"..So how's the New Titans programme going on?" said Cyborg.

"Fine, the best of all is that the Titans Tower is now given an extreme makeover" said Beast Boy. The width of the new Titans was smaller but taller than their previous tower.

"So, who are the new auditioned?" said Raven.

Starfire present her former Titans a holographic image of all the auditionees, some of them are new and some are very well-known and established heroes.

"Awesome. So are we the judges of the T-Factor?" said Beast Boy. "If so, dibs on me being the Simon Cowell of the Judges."

"Nah. Raven is more suited of being the Simon Cowell of the judges." said Cyborg. "You could be...um...you could be the backstage presenter."

"Not funny, Vic." said Beast Boy.

"He can be the janitor." joked Raven. Nightwing, Cyborg and Starfire giggled except for Beast Boy, it seems strange that Raven casually said a joke and she's usually not the one who makes jokes although she does love her sarcastic remarks.

"So when's the audition is on?" said Nightwing.

"In about one hour." said Starfire.

"Good. I'm sure there are plenty of titans to nag and around and make friends with." said Nightwing.

"Um..Nightwing aren't you too busy in Bludhaven most of time?" said Cyborg.

"Well I didn't say myself but a certain someone I know who needs to make friends." Nightwing said with a cunning smile, his expression shows that he has a plan.


End file.
